Bath Time Drunk Time
by Anonymonimus
Summary: When Sans returned home from his patrol, he couldn't say he was particularly surprised when he found Papyrus passed out drunk on their sofa. SWAPFELL


**Five million years later we've got the next installment in the Bath Time series! Woo! SwapFell!**

 **To be honest, I'm not that big of a fan of SwapFell. Aus of Aus gets to be a little too much for me, but this is borderline. I can do SwapFell, but that's about it. I can't do more! This is as deep as I'll go!**

 **Anyways, SwapFell is the creation of tumblr user: "sansouls" (now deactivated). I don't usually write the names of creators of AUs but, as I understand it, there has been a lot of drama and lack of recognition surrounding this whole AU so it felt particularly necessary for this one.**

 **Only two left: GasterBros and Human!Tale (in that order)**

 **Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

When Sans returned home from his patrol, he couldn't say he was particularly surprised when he found Papyrus passed out drunk on their sofa. The taller skeleton had been missing during his rounds which either meant one of two things: he had gone to nap in a secretive place or had gone to drink at Muffet's. Unfortunately, it had been the latter of the two. On the plus side, Papyrus was out cold which meant that Sans had a fair chance to get the monster into bed without getting into too much of a precarious situation. Papyrus had an awful habit of being… _insufferable_ when drunk.

With a heavy sigh, the smaller skeleton propped Papyrus up, looping one of his long arms around his shoulder while holding onto his side. Sans attempting lifting him and nearly buckled beneath his weight but somehow persevered.

"you're such a bother…" Sans grumbled angrily.

He glanced up towards the stairs and groaned inwardly at the thought of having to drag such heavy dead weight onto the second floor. Just holding Papyrus was a feat in itself; Sans wasn't sure he would manage ascending the stairs. Nonetheless, he was certainly going to give it his all. As the second lieutenant of the Royal Guard, he wasn't going to let himself be daunted by a set of stairs. That was insane! What would Alphys think of him?

Sans steeled his resolve and started towards the stairs. It was a difficult climb and he nearly dropped Papyrus a handful of times. It was very hard to be gentle with him especially around the last few steps so Sans was fairly astounded when his brother simply continued to snore peacefully albeit inelegantly once at the top. He shook his head and shrugged the thought away, a small smile playing at his mouth. With the hardest part of getting Papyrus into bed done, all that was left was to bring him into his room. This task was much easier and speedily accomplished. In just a few short moments, Sans had successfully tucked his brother into bed and was brushing his hands of him. However, the moment he turned his heels to leave the room, Papyrus vomited all over himself.

"papyrus!" Sans cried in exasperation. He couldn't leave his brother to sleep covered in his own puke. Not to mention there was no guarantee he wouldn't throw up again in which case he was running the risk of choking to death. "damn it…"

Being the fantastic brother that he was, Sans continued to care for Papyrus. He sat him up in his bed and stripped him of his clothes. Where he initially only intended to change him into something clean, the horrible stench of vomit lingered on him to the point where a bath was absolutely necessary. Fortunately, bringing the taller skeleton to the tub wasn't going to be as horrendously exhausting as climbing the stairs with him, but it was still going to be a challenge in itself. If he didn't wake up by the time Sans submerged him in water, he was going to have to hold him up himself while attempting to clean him. The smaller skeleton stopped for a moment to consider whether he should really put himself through all that trouble.

"uurgh!" he groaned in resignation, throwing his head back. " _fuck_ me!"

He was a fantastic brother, damn it!

Slightly discouraged but motivated all the same, Sans picked up Papyrus once more and dragged him into their joint bathroom. He sat him on the toilet while he drew the bath. He kept his hand beneath the faucet to measure the heat of the water and when he found the right temperature, he returned to Papyrus to rid him of the rest of his clothes. All that really remained were his collar and pants. Sans wasn't sure he wanted to remove the collar but it probably reeked. That simple thought was enough to sway him despite his personal apprehensions on the matter. He placed it on the bathroom counter, vowing to clean it immediately after he had taken care of Papyrus so as to be able to return it to its rightful place as soon as possible. Sans was forced to bend into awkward positions as he struggled to slip the remaining fabric off his brother. It turned out to be far more difficult than he had anticipated and by the time he finally managed, the bath was nearly overflowing. He stopped the flow of water in the nick of time.

"oh my stars." Sans breathed to himself, "i'm definitely going to kick his ass for this later…"

The next step was to put Papyrus into the bath and it could be said that Sans hadn't been as gentle as he perhaps could have been. He grabbed Papyrus by the waist, arranging his arms to dangle over his shoulders, and quickly shoved him into the bath. Water splashed everywhere but it would be less of a hassle to clean than the useless sack of bones stewing in the tub. Admittedly, Sans was a little peeved by his predicament.

"at least he's sort of holding himself up." Sans muttered before glancing away. "now where's the s—" But before the smaller skeleton could finish his sentence, he was abruptly pulled into the tub, landing clumsily onto Papyrus's lap. "—oap…" he concluded between gritted teeth. "you better not have been pretending to be asleep this whole time…"

Papyrus's arms snaked around Sans's waist and he pulled him closer against him. "Mm…Sansy…" he mumbled, snuggling his face against the other's. His breath indicated he was still hopelessly drunk.

 _Great_.

"you got me all wet." Sans grumbled angrily.

"Already?" Papyrus chuckled with a slur, "I haven't even started schmoozing…"

"that's not what I meant!" Sans exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Papyrus chuckled drowsily, his eyes drooping shut, "I think you did." He said as he started getting handsy. He fondled Sans's femurs and ribs, teasing to move towards his pelvis but staying clear of it all the same.

Sans felt his cheeks continue to heat up as he sighed inwardly. Papyrus always got like this when he was drunk and it was mostly embarrassing. Though they were currently alone, the smaller skeleton easily remembered instances where they were in public while he suffered the same treatment. Sans hated that he liked it. Papyrus never got as possessive and dominant soberly as he did drunk and there was a certain thrill in knowing some monsters were witnessing them. They knew who Sans belonged to and who belonged to him in return.

"stop it." Sans forced himself to say, shooing his brother's hands away. "you need to clean yourself."

"I'm already clean, Sansy." Papyrus purred drunkenly, pulling him further into his lap. "Maybe I just need to get a little dirty now, if you know what I'm saying?"

"p-papyrus…" Sans gasped as the taller skeleton's hands finally moved down to his pelvis. "sitting in water doesn't count as being clean…"

"Then how about we splash around?" Papyrus insisted, tugging on the wet clothes.

Where Sans would have once been firm with Papyrus, shutting down his advances swiftly, he never found himself incapable to do so with his drunk counterpart. Papyrus was a starkly different person sober versus drunk and Sans loathed to admit that the latter turned him on the most. Perhaps it was because he was much rougher when they fucked or maybe it was the blatant possessiveness that always stole his breath away; in the end, it didn't matter. There wasn't any resisting his desires. Sans pushed himself off Papyrus's lap and leaned against the opposite end of the bath, sticking out his derrière as a sort of invitation. He glanced over his shoulder after a moment of nothing and asked:

"well? what are you waiting for?"

And it was all that Papyrus needed to spring into action. He snapped out of his seating position, rising to his knees and immediately grinding his pelvis against Sans's. The friction it caused was delicious and mewls began pouring from the latter's mouth as he was being stimulated. After a moment of teasing pleasure, sufficient magic had gathered towards their pelvises to create ecto organs. Where Papyrus only made himself an intimidatingly large cock, Sans did the same – though perhaps more tamed in size – accompanied with a hole to penetrate. Papyrus took little time to yank his wet clothes down to expose the freshly conjured sexual organs.

"Sansy…" Papyrus breathed, guiding his cock to the smaller skeleton's entrance, "I love you like this…I love it when you're my little slut."

"s-shut up!" Sans snapped, mildly offended by the choice of words.

"What? You don't think you are?" Papyrus drunkenly teased, rubbing the tip of his cock absently against the other's entrance. "Adorable…you're so lewd and yet you don't realise it."

"are you going to fuck me or not?" Sans demanded impatiently.

"Beg me." Papyrus requested bluntly.

Sans couldn't say he was too surprise. It was typical of Papyrus to ask such a thing of him. Nevertheless, complying was still difficult and embarrassing no matter how many times he had done it before. A certain degree of pride had to be cast away to spew the things the taller skeleton wanted to hear – things he would never be coaxed into saying if the skeleton in question made the same request sober.

"please…" Sans said after a long pause, moving his hips towards Papyrus though the latter kept him from pushing more of his cock inside him, "please papy…i…i need you to fuck me. i need you to fill me up with your big cock a-and make me cum please…"

"Anything for my little slut." Papyrus purred in return.

And before Sans could object to the name calling, he abruptly pushed his cock in until he bottomed out. The smaller skeleton cried out, unable to contain the bliss that pumped through his bones and drove his heart mad. Without the slightest pause, Papyrus began pummeling into him relentlessly. He gripped his hips and brought them back while he pushed in roughly. Sans gripped the rim of the bath desperately as he was quickly overcome by the pleasure. The sex was more than phenomenal, it was mind numbing. He couldn't think and he couldn't speak. All he could do was cry out the ecstasy that felt powerful enough to kill him – and what a way it would be to go.

"Oh Sansy! _Ngh_ —" Papyrus groaned as he fucked him almost savagely, "You feel so _g-good_! _Mm_! _Fuck!_ So perfect!

" _papy_ —" Sans whined, barely registering anything he was saying.

" _Yeah_ , Sans!" Papyrus grunted as he gave particularly harsh thrust that had Sans seeing stars, "Keep saying my name like that!"

"papy— _aah_!" Sans cried, "i-i'm— _ahh_! ngh! haa! i'm going to c-cum!"

Papyrus's movements became much harsher as he reached around to start pumping Sans's leaky cock. The smaller skeleton choked out something between a moan and a gasp as he began to be stimulated somewhere that had been neglected thus far. The pleasure was consequently intense and almost pushed him over the edge immediately.

"Come on Sansy—" Papyrus cooed, his voice husky and dripping with lust, "Cum for me, baby—"

The demand sent a shiver up Sans's spine and he finally gave in to the delicious tension building inside him. He threw his head back and cried when Papyrus gave a particularly powerful thrust and simultaneous pump, shooting his semen into what bath water hadn't splashed onto the floor. The smaller skeleton collapsed on the bath's rim he had been desperately clinging to, exhausted and expecting his brother to finish momentarily. But Papyrus continued thrusting enthusiastically with hardly a stutter in the punishing pace he had set.

"Sansy!" Papyrus unexpectedly growled, "It's hardly polite to not help your partner finish!"

"w-what…?" He stammered between languid moans. "y-you're not…?"

"Hardly." Papyrus reiterated, angling a thrust to hit Sans's pleasure spot.

A wave of far too intense pleasure shook through him. Sans wasn't quite sure what reaction it had gotten from him but whatever it was must have pleased his brother as he subsequently began abusing the area mercilessly.

"n-no! papyru—" Sans cried out, gripping the bath's rim again, "it's too much! i-i can't!"

"Oh _fuck yes!_ Keep saying shit like that, Sansy!" Papyrus groaned in approval, "You'll make me cum soon!"

"papyrus please—" Sans begged. The pleasure was too much. He was too sensitive which made their fucking almost painful. "y-you're too much! i can't—"

"Maybe this'll help." Papyrus snarled as he reached around to pump Sans's now flaccid cock.

The smaller skeleton jerked, the sensitivity sending his body into an intense tremor. It was too for him to handle and Papyrus refuse to let up. All he could do was moan and writhe beneath the merciless pleasure he was being subjected to and soon he found he couldn't even control himself anymore. Sans began canting his hips to and fro, meeting each of Papyrus's thrusts. The effort was hardly conscious; more of a desperate act to get the other to cum and let his body rest after being so overwhelmed by ecstasy.

"oh _stars_ , papyrus!" Sans cried, "y-you're going to…to make me cum – _ahh fuck_! – again!"

"So soon?" Papyrus chuckled, "Well, hold out just a bit longer…I'm almost there—"

Sans whimpered and moaned as he frantically tried to stave his second orgasm. The task was much more difficult to enact when the taller skeleton still kept pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. It was getting to be too much for him when he suddenly took notice of how erratic Papyrus's thrusts became. Of course, his mind quickly wandered to other things such as his building climax. He was too close and despite how hard he tried to wait for Papyrus to give him a sort of signal, Sans came again with a loud cry. Thankfully, this time, the other climaxed as well not several thrusts later.

The smaller skeleton collapsed back against the rim of the tub absolutely breathless. His mind was fogged with afterglow and lingering waves of pleasure that caused his body to spasm every now and again. Exhaustion also began to set in and Sans was just about to fall asleep when Papyrus fell over him. It startled him out of his drowsy state in a flash.

"papyrus—" he snapped only to be interrupted by a loud snore. His brother had fallen asleep. Needless to say, Sans was thoroughly annoyed. "you useless mutt…" he growled beneath his breath. He loathed that he once again had to be the responsible brother.

Sans first got out of the tub, leaving Papyrus to float face down while he dried himself off. He peeled off the last of his clothes before he reached to pull the plug from the drain and finally fish out the taller skeleton. Sans dried him in the tub as it would be easier than attempting to do so while hoisting him up. He didn't bother to dress him in clean pyjamas and instead dragged him back to his bed, carefully tucking him beneath warm blankets. Sans started at his sleeping brother for a moment with a heavy sigh.

"at least he looks peaceful." He murmured turning his heels.

Now naked, Sans had to find himself dry clothes and clean the mess they had left in the bathroom. However, before he could take a step, Sans was abruptly pulled down onto the bed and in Papyrus's embrace. It was warm and comfortable beneath the blankets and the smaller skeleton supposed he could clean the mess later. For now, he would sleep…or so he thought until Papyrus started grinding his bare erection against his pelvis.


End file.
